Marjorine's Past
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Marjorine thinks about her past with Kenny. Will he ever return to his now famous country music star? Bunny
1. Chapter 1

Marjorine's POV

"Thank you so much North Park!" I say as an audience of ten thousand people cheered.

What a show. At lease we have a bit of a break for a few days before heading to Denver. I could use that time to catch up on some much needed rest.

I am Marjorine, age 23, and an international country star. You're probably thinking, how did she do it? Well, I have to thank Kenny McCormick for that. He helped me with my singing voice and dancing skills.

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since high school graduation 5 years ago today.

I walk into my tour bus and walk to my room where mostly Hello Kitty aligns all sides of the room. I undo my two blonde ponytails so now my hair is just resting below my shoulders. I walk across the room and pick up something that I treasure more than anything in the entire world: _a brown stuffed dog. _Kenny gave it to me before graduation along with a note attached it, which I still have hanging up in a frame above my bed. I walk over to said frame and read his note once more.

_Hey Buttercup!_

_Can you believe we're finally going to be leaving this dump called South Park High? I can't wait until tomorrow when we'll finally be free! It's great we'll be going to the same college together in the fall! It's still amazing that I actually got a full ride scholarship to boot! As soon as we're out of this dump, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together (hopefully along with millions of fans!)_

_I can't wait! I love you so much, Buttercup._

_XOXO Kenny_

We were supposed to go to Denver Music College for two years and get our BA in Music together, but a few days before school started, Kenny suddenly disappeared. he didn't say a word to anyone, all he did was leave a note in my mailbox. I walk over to my dresser and open it up. Inside a small box lies there next to some of my socks and underwear. I open the box to reveal several love letters Kenny has written to me before, but the one I want always lies right on top. I pick it up and read it.

_Buttercup-_

_I won't be able to attend college with you as I originally thought. I am going to be going away for some time and do not know when I will return. You won't be able to contact me as I have left behind my cell phone. I understand you're both crying and upset right now._

_But I want you to do one thing for me- Make it big as a country music star and live out your dreams. I will come back for you one day and I will always love you. I will always be with you even when you feel completely alone. Please wait for me._

_~Kenny_

As soon as read the note, I began to cry. Where did he go and why did he have to leave? I hope he would come back soon. I put away the note in the box and close my dresser. I sit on my bed as the bus leaves the stadium's parking lot and gets back on the road for the night. I soon being to think back on my past and being to think about the first time I ever fell for Kenny McCormick...

* * *

><p><em>In case it's not clear enough- Kenny's not dead. He just went away!<em>

_Tell me what you think! Also, please be kind about it!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Marjorine Hewitt walks into South Park High nervous as it is the first day of school. She has just moved back to South Park with her adoptive parents from Denver after leaving when she was about ten. She picked up her sophomore class list and sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. She went over the list and saw she had choir third period and dance fourth. At least her school day might be a little bit fun. She grabbed the case that was hanging over her back and opened it up to reveal a wooden guitar. She had acquired special permission in order to bring it to school.

_At least my music will help ease my nerves about the first day of school. I wonder if the fellas would recognize me since I am no longer Butters._ Marjorine thought to herself as she began to play her guitar.

Marjorine used to be Leopold "Butters" Stoch. He had lived with his birth parents until he was about ten years old when child services took him away when an anonymous tip came in saying that his father had been neglecting him by grounding him much too often. At first, he was scared that he would never have a family again, but that worry soon was gone when he met his foster caretaker, Ms. Carrow, whom was a nice young lady in her early 40's.

A week after living with Ms. Carrow, Butters soon noticed he had a desire to start acting like a girl by putting clips in his hair and requests to get dresses instead of normal shirts and pants. didn't mind these requests as she had another boy previously who was like that. Butters soon dropped his name and chose the name "Marjorine" after the time he had pretended to be a girl in order to steal a fortune teller.

Marjorine kept playing her music, not noticing a group had gathered around her until she had ended her final note and looked up.

"Oh! I didn't realize people were listening!" Marjorine said, slightly embarrassed.

One girl, with long raven hair and brown eyes, spoke up for the crowd.

"You must be a new student here. You play really well." she smiled at Marjorine.

"Thanks. I-I'm Marjorine."

"I'm Wendy and this is my best friend, Bebe." Wendy said as she pointed to a girl with long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Marjorine. You should really play for the choir group!" Bebe said with a smile.

"I-I-I am."

"Awesome! Maybe we'll actually sound decent this year. Last year, we had the worst guitar player, Craig Tucker." Bebe said as she pointed to a boy wearing a blue hat with long sides. After seeing he was being pointed at, Craig flipped off Bebe as Bebe returned the favor. "Don't mind him, he flips off everyone in the school."

The group had moved away, most people not caring to listen to a bunch of girls talk.

"I know."

"Wait, how could you know? Aren't you new here?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, but I use to attend South Park Elementary in the fourth grade."

Wendy got very close to Marjorine's face, studying her. There was something familiar about her, what was it? Then suddenly it hit her.

"Butters? Is that you?"

"Well, I used to be that, but now I'm Marjorine." Marjorine said with a smile.

Bebe looked at Marjorine with a look of surprise. "Woah! You actually look like a girl! I can't believe you were Butters!" Bebe's face of surprise suddenly went to a face of fear when she noticed someone was feeling her up. "Kenny! LET. ME. GO!" she screamed as she yanked his hands off of her person.

"Why? You show those things off like it's no big deal. I thought you would want them to be groped!" Kenny said with a perverted smirk and soon left to grab his class list.

"I HATE when he does that! I'm not some thing he can just have whenever he wants!" Bebe yelled before turning her attention back to Marjorine. "You better watch yourself, Kenny has a HORRIBLE habit of feeling up all the girls and since you look like one, you're a prime target."

"He also feels up the guys too, Bebe. At least we girls aren't the only ones who have to dead with his perverseness." Wendy said with a sigh of relief.

Soon, the rest of the guys Marjorine had been wanting to see had arrived in the cafeteria. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman walked in and picked up their class lists and noticed Kenny was about to sneak up on Wendy.

"KENNY! Can't you go one minute without feeling up a girl, especially Wendy?" Stan yelled at him. Stan and Wendy weren't dating, they haven't in three years, but since he was the school's quarterback, he felt he had to protect some of the girls from Kenny.

Wendy flipped her head to see Kenny merely three feet from her, hands extended outward. She leapt up from her seat and slapped him across the face. "That's for almost trying to feel me up and for Bebe earlier!" she yelled at him.

Kenny rubbed the place where Wendy had slapped him. He was used to it, he was slapped at least once a day by his peers for feeling them up, and once a day was only the minimum. He looked back at Wendy with a smirk on his face when he noticed Marjorine. He quickly was next to her in a blink of an eye.

"Hello there cutie. I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Kenny." he said with a perverted smile.

"I-I-I'm Marjorine." she said with a light blush across her face as she wasn't used to being called cute.

"Marjorine? Sound like that butter substitute stuff." Kenny said when something hit him. "Wait a minute, have we met before?"

"I knew you in the fourth grade."

"Wait a minute! You're Butters, aren't you?"

"I used to be. But I go by Marjorine now."

"I think I'll just call you Buttercup." Kenny said as he began lifting up the hem of her dress without her noticing. Kenny noticed Marjorine was wearing Hello Kitty panties when Kyle suddenly yanked him away.

"God, you just can't go anywhere with feeling someone up or lifting up a skirt!" Kyle yelled up at Kenny for Kenny stood a could half foot over the red head.

Marjorine then noticed her skirt had been moved up slightly and blushed bright red as she pulled it back down.

"You do have cute panties anyway, Buttercup." Kenny said with a smirk.

Soon Stan, Kyle, and Cartman noticed Marjorine. Wendy told them that this was Butters, but now went by Marjorine. At first, they were all shocked, but then amazed that this girl was actually a guy. Soon the bell went off, signaling the start of school. Wendy and Marjorine headed towards their first class, World Cultures, together. Kenny and Cartman were also in the class, so they followed straight behind the two as they talked about various girly things. They all arrived in their class and before long, the bell rang again.

The teacher called out the role-call and it seemed that everyone was here. Soon, he started to teach them about the Chinese culture. Marjorine and Wendy listened eagerly and took down some notes as everyone did the same thing, expect for Kenny. He was watching the teacher so he wouldn't get caught. When he saw that he wasn't paying any attention to him, he manged to slowly and carefully lift up Marjorine's skirt to see her Hello Kitty panties. He had quite a wicked a smile on his face when the teacher turned to face their side of the class. Kenny was rather quick, being able to drop the skirt and look like he taking notes without the teacher noticing anything odd.

Marjorine felt her skirt hit her legs. She looked down to see her skirt still moving slightly indicating someone had lifted her skirt up. She turned her head around to see Kenny sitting directly behind her. Kenny looked back at her and smirked at her. He then picked up his pencil and began playing around the eraser tip with his tongue, still with a smirk. Marjorine turned bright red, knowing that it was something sexual. She quickly turned around and dared not to look back behind her again that class period.

The next four periods went on by. Marjorine was grateful that Kenny wasn't in Choir or Dance class or she would have been bright red the entire morning! Soon it was time for lunch. Hopefully lunch will calm her down about Kenny. She grabbed her lunch and then joined Wendy and Bebe.

"You totally rocked Choir class! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Bebe said with excitement.

"T-T-Thanks." Marjorine said when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kyle.

"I just hear to warn you that Kenny is probably gonna come over here soon." Kyle said as he then left and sat down next to Stan.

Marjorine looked at the lunch line to see Kenny was still waiting to grab his lunch. The three girls decided it would be best if they all went outside, in order to try to escape the pervert that is Kenny.

The three manged to find a decent spot in order to finish their lunch. They managed to finish in peace.

"Marjorine, you should play a song before lunch ends." Wendy suggested.

"Mama says I need to practice whenever I can. What song?" Marjorine asked as she pulled out her guitar.

"How about _I See The Light _from the Tangled movie?"

"Oh! I love that one! It's one of my favorites." Marjorine said with a smile as she began to play the tune and sing the first verse.

Wendy and Bebe sat there in silence listening to Marjorine sing. Hidden behind a pillar to where the girls were, Kenny was looking at and listening to Marjorine sing. He hadn't heard her sing that morning. He originally was going to something perverted as usual, as Marjorine somehow seemed to now be his favorite target today, but stopped when he saw her playing her guitar and singing. He instantly knew that song she was singing, as he had to memorize for the big Choir recital taking place in California last year in order to sing a duet with someone else. He had sang so much it was forever stuck in his head. He also had quite a singing voice, usually keeping quiet about it except in Choir, which he decided to skip today. He had seen her head to the class, but decided to skip for his own personal reasons. When she got to what was supposed to be the male part of the song, he quietly began singing it with her.

Marjorine suddenly noticed someone singing the part of the song she was on. She stopped playing, even when Bebe and Wendy asked her to go on. Kenny hadn't notice the music stop, so he kept going on. Marjorine turned around the pillar to see the voice belonged to Kenny. Kenny wasn't paying attention to see Marjorine was behind him. He kept on singing, she to began again, without her guitar, at the part where they were both to sing together. Kenny thought Marjorine was still over with Wendy and Bebe, so he kept on singing, still failing to notice how close Marjorine's singing was to him. When they were both done singing, Bebe and Wendy clapped as they had walked over and watched the two sing.

Kenny heard the clapping and turned around to see the three behind him. He turned red with embarrassment as he hadn't noticed they were listening to him.

"I didn't know you had a voice, Kenny!" Bebe said with shock.

"Maybe there is someone in there besides a pervert." Wendy said with a slight smile.

"H-How much did you hear, exactly?" Kenny asked before pulling up his hood and tightening the strings.

"Shortly after I began singing the male part. You have such a wonderful voice, Ken. It's so pretty!" Marjorine said before hugging the taller boy, as he was taller than Marjorine by a half foot.

Kenny was shocked that he was being hugged. But the shock instantly went away, for this used to be Butters, the person who always liked giving people hugs. Kenny pulled Marjorine away and then pulled down his hood. "Umm...thanks."

"Maybe you could come over sometime and we could practice our singing together! Maybe we could both make it big! I wanna be a country music star someday." Marjorine said with a big smile.

"Maybe, Buttercup. I have to go now. The guys probably want me now. But before I go..." Kenny then gave Marjorine a quick kiss on the cheek. This also wasn't uncommon for him, as he also was the school's biggest flirt as well. "Bye Buttercup!" He said as he headed back inside.

Marjorine just stood there ,slightly red, with her hand on her cheek and a look of shock spread across her face. Did Kenny just kiss her on the cheek? She suddenly realized how good Kenny suddenly looked back in first period. She soon realized that she was getting a crush on Kenny.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think of this chapter! I try to keep everyone in character as much as I could. Sorry if they're OOC. I think the next chapter is going to be even more fun!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

A month had gone by and Marjorine was walking towards her locker to grab her textbook for first period. She turned the dial to open her locker when she noticed something in her locker that she hadn't put in there. She picked up to see it was an envelope with _To: Marjorine_ written on the front of it. She opened the envelope and read the the letter that was written inside. She soon turned a bright red for the letter had said:

_Dear Marjorine,_

_I have noticed you from afar and realized that you are the one for me. You are so beautiful that the girls would probably follow you wondering how you got such beauty. Your eyes are an endless ocean of blue. Your blonde hair seems to have been touched by the sunbeams. Maybe angels decided when you were born that you should be even more lovely than anyone else. My dear angel, I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much._

_ ~Your secret admirer_

Someone thought she was the most beautiful girl in the school. Marjorine couldn't stop a lovesick smile from forming on her face. Never had she felt this before, but it was such a wonderful feeling. She wondered who had given such a romantic letter to her and why they were so shy.

She headed towards her first period class and grabbed her folder from the holding bin. She opened it up to reveal there was another note, this time with a simple heart on top with an M inside of it. She opened the note and read it:

_I hope you got my note from your locker. You still look beautiful from where you are sitting, my dear._

_~Your secret admirer_

Marjorine felt another smile come across her face. Whoever this person was, they sure knew how to make her feel special! They sure were romantic as well. She went the rest of the class period with a smile on her face.

It was now lunch time when Marjorine showed Wendy and Bebe the two love notes she had received.

"Oh, these are so romantic! I wish I had someone who thought I was an angel." Wendy said with jealously.

"Do have any ideas who wrote these?" Marjorine asked.

"Honestly no. I'm good at recognizing people's writing, but I haven't seen this one before. This person must not want anyone finding out."

"I still think these notes are romantic."

"Where did you get your first letter?"

"In my locker."

"Maybe there's another one waiting for you right now!"

"Let's go see!"

The three girls got up and walked to Marjorine's locker with excitement. She opened up the locker and sure enough, a note was waiting for her.

"Open it up! I wanna see what it says!" Bebe said with excitement in her voice.

_Marjorine-_

_I'm sure you already told Wendy and Bebe about my notes and are probably reading this one with you at the moment. See what I meant when girls follow you because you are so beautiful? Another thing that came to my mind today- some people are born with talents and can make such beautiful things with their talents. But no one can be as talented as you. You can be anywhere and there will already be beauty, even in the most ugly of places. I hope you're enjoying these notes because more will be coming soon, my beautiful angel!_

_I love you. ~Your secret admirer _

"Oh. my. god. That was so romantic! I wish we knew who he was!" Bebe giggled.

"Do you have any guesses?" Marjorine said with another lovesick smile on her face.

"No way one of the guys here could pull off a letter like that!" Wendy exclaimed.

Marjorine hugged the letter against her chest when suddenly two arms gripped themselves around her waist. She squeaked at first and then looked up to see it was Kenny.

"Hey, Buttercup. What's up?" he asked with a smirk.

"N-N-Nothing." Marjorine said as she try to hide her letter.

"That looks like a letter you got. Someone writing you love letters now?" he joked.

"N-N-No."

"Then let's see whose writing you."

Kenny grabbed the letter from her and read the contents it contained. Marjorine turned bright red as Kenny read the letter as his smirk as his face grew bigger.

"I see you have an admirer. Hope you find out who he is." Kenny replied after reading the letter.

"He sounds very sweet."

"I'm sure he is. I gotta go. My parting gifts." Kenny said as he groped both Wendy and Bebe's butts. "See ya!" he said as he disappeared around the corner.

"THAT is still annoying!" Wendy said in anger.

For the next several months, every school day, Marjorine would receive one love letter in her locker everyday.

One day in January, Marjorine went to her locker expecting another love note. She opened her locker to see nothing was there. _That's odd. There's no letter today. Maybe he just got sick is all. It happens to everyone. I'm sure one will be there tomorrow. _Marjorine thought to herself and went on with the rest of her day.

A few days later, it was Friday and Marjorine still hadn't received one note all week! What was going on here? It was about 15 minutes before school started when she told Wendy and Bebe about this.

"This is odd. I wonder why he just suddenly stop sending you the notes. He seemed he enjoyed writing those notes." Wendy pondered.

"What if he is with someone else?" Bebe questioned.

"That can't be. He wouldn't. Kenny just wouldn't." Marjorine said.

Marjorine kept telling herself it was Kenny and Bebe and Wendy just went along with what she believed.

"I haven't seen him being romantic towards anyone in general." Wendy said.

At that moment, Stan and Cartman walked into the building to get some breakfast. Behind them were Kenny and Kyle, _holding hands. _The girls noticed this, but they try brushing it off as Kenny being his flirty self, that is until they heard...

"Come on my cute little Jew, let's get something in you! I can't have an angel of mine starving!" Kenny said with a big grin.

Kyle blushed a light red. "Ever since we hooked up, Kenny, you've been just so romantic!"

Marjorine just sat there with her eyes wide open. Maybe she was just hearing things. They couldn't be together, could they? Soon Kenny and Kyle approached the three girls. Marjorine acted liked she heard nothing and greeted Kenny as she usually did.

"Guess what guys? Kyle and I are going out!" Kenny said with eagerness.

"That's wonderful, Kenny! I hope you guys will be happy together!" Marjorine said with a smile on her face.

The new couple walked away while Wendy looked at Marjorine. "Marjorine, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kenny just got himself a boyfriend. I thought you be so heartbroken right now."

"I'm happy that he found a love in Kyle. I really-" she said as tears formed and ran down her cheeks. "-am."

"Marjorine, if you just wanna talk to someone, we're here for you." Wendy said as the bell rang. "C'mon, let's head to class. Kyle's not there, so everything will be fine." she said, helping Marjorine walk to class.

They both arrived to class and grabbed their folders from the bin. This week they were learning about Japan culture. Marjorine did enjoy learning about Japanese culture, maybe today would get better. She was taking notes when Wendy gently tapped her desk and gestured marjorine to look behind her. She turned around to see Kenny not writing notes, but a letter. Marjorine noticed the writing on it. It was exactly like the notes she had gotten. So Kenny had been the one sending her the love notes. Kenny kept on writing the letter, not seeing Marjorine eyeballing it. She read a few lines of the letter as her eyes began to water. He was writing Kyle a love letter. Fearing that she would breakdown in front of the entire class, she asked to use the restroom. She was dismissed and quickly ran to the bathroom and began crying very hard.

She had locked herself in a stall and had been crying for at least ten minutes now when she heard the door open and someone calling her name.

"Marjorine? Mr. Jones sent me down to see why you haven't returned yet." It was Wendy's voice. Marjorine got up and open up the stall she was in and instantly hugged Wendy and began crying again.

"How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me!" Marjorine made out between sobs.

"Boys can be real assholes sometimes. I know it hurts, but you'll get over it soon."

"H-H-How do you know?"

"I've experienced myself. C'mon, let's get back to class. Mr. Jones probably thinks you were ditching."

"If he asks, tell him I was crying because my cat died."

"Alright then."

The two girls arrived back to class where Marjorine still had plenty of tears rolling down her cheeks, but not as bad as before. Mr. Jones noticed her and asked if everything was alright. She simply said her cat had died recently. He understood and went back to teaching the class.

* * *

><p><em>That bastard! How could he break Marjorine's heart like that? He better do something to make this up to her somehow and quick! Valentine's Day will be there in a few weeks!<em>

_Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day before Valentine's Day as Marjorine walked to her locker after eating lunch that day. Why couldn't she let the idea of Kenny and Kyle being together go so easily? She thought she be over it by now, but it still hurts her every time she sees them together. She let out of sigh and opened up her locker and grabbed her Geometry book when something dropped to her feet. She picked it up and it seemed to be a note. Could it possibly be? She opened the letter and soon began to cry even worse when she found out Kenny and Kyle were together. The note read:

_Marjorine~_

_I noticed you've been pretty sad lately and it always seemed to be around Kenny and Kyle, that stupid jew. Why don't we make them jealous and get back at them by hooking up?_

_-Eric Cartman_

How could Eric go so low? She couldn't do that and hurt Kenny, even if he had hurt her. She loved him far too much to break his heart. She ripped up the note and tossed into the nearest trash bin. She closed her locker to notice Cartman was siding next to her. She jumped from the surprise but soon relaxed.

"I won't do it Eric! I don't care if it's a few days before Valentine's Day! I won't hook up with you to make Kenny jealous!" Marjorine said as she tried to walk away but was stopped by Cartman's grip.

"Are you sure about that? Haven't you heard the rumors?" Cartman said with a smirk.

"Rumors? What rumors?"

Cartman approached Marjorine and whispered something in her ear. "That he was sending love letters to lots of girls and guys, including you. He was only playing with their emotions."

Could that be true? Kenny was just messing with her? He was only sending those letters to play with her emotions. _No, that can't be true. No one could write a letter like that and mean it. _Marjorine thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I have to go to Math now." Marjorine said as she rushed to class when the bell rang.

Marjorine arrived to Geometry on time as she usually did to see Kyle and Kenny already there. She looked at the two of them to notice they weren't sitting next to each other. That was odd. They seemed to on each other like night and day and now were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Could they possibly have had a fight or even broken up? Marjorine saw an empty chair next to Kyle and sat down next to him.

"Hey Kyle."

"Hey."

"Something happen between you and Kenny? You guys are sitting next to each other as usual."

"Oh I broke up with him at lunch. I like someone else anyway."

"How did he take it?"

"Just fine. He seemed happy about it actually. Said something about courting someone else who heart he had broken before."

"I see. Good luck to you then!" Marjorine said with a bright beaming smile.

"Thanks."

Marjorine couldn't believe what she had just heard. Kyle had _dumped _Kenny. She swore she would have burst into tears of joy if she got anymore happy, but she manged to keep it under wraps as the day went on. Soon the final period, Drama, had arrived. Everyone was in that very class as they all needed the humanitarian credit anyway. They were all working on the play "Wicked." They had been practicing all year and the play would show in the middle of March. At the moment, they were taking a break after rehearsing the song _For Good. _

"That was great everyone! We're nearly ready for opening night next month! We need a little more practice with _Defying Gravity_ and we'll be ready!" exclaimed the director, Lisa.

"I thought we never get a break." Stan sighed taking a seat.

"I can't believe we did _No One Mourns The Wicked, One Short Day, _and _For Good _without stopping." Bebe said.

"GAH! I thought we would n-never s-stop!" Tweek said with his usual tweaks.

Marjorine was also in the chat talking about the play when suddenly Kenny came into the conversation.

"Hey, what are you guys doing Valentine's Day?" he asked.

"I've got nothing planned." Marjorine said as most of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I have a beautiful girl to show the best night of her life tomorrow." Kenny said as the girls looked at each other in confusion. He hadn't asked none them out on a date, so who could this girl possibly be? He soon got up and left the group now that was only the girls.

"Did he ask any of you guys out?" Marjorine asked.

The girls all shook their heads no.

Marjorine wondered who that beautiful girl could be. Oh course, she hoped it could possibly be herself, but she wanted an apology from him after he suddenly stop writing her those notes and began dating Kyle.

The next morning, Marjorine arrived at school at her usual time with Wendy and Bebe shortly behind her. She went to grab her breakfast when she noticed something odd. Kenny and Stan were both already here. They usually didn't show up until ten minutes before the first bell rang, which wouldn't be for at least 25 more minutes. She brushed it off and grabbed her lunch. The girls went and sat down next to Kyle, who had showed up early to do some reading as it was still quiet in the school. The girls sat on the other side of the table, facing him, when they noticed he was holding on to a plush dog that had a heart collar around it's neck.

"Hey Kyle."

"Hi."

"That's a cute puppy! Where did you get it?"

"I found it in my locker about ten minutes ago along with a love note."

Wendy looked at Kyle with a look of concern on her face. "Did Kenny send it?"

Kyle let out a sigh. "No, the writing is different. It's neater than Kenny's"

Marjorine felt relieved when Kyle was being admired by someone else.

"Do you know who it's from?" Wendy asked.

"No, it doesn't say who it's from at all. I wish I could figure out who the hell this note is from!"

"Maybe I can figure it out. I am good at knowing people's handwriting." Wendy said with confidence.

Kyle debated with himself for a moment, but decided to give the note to Wendy. She studied the note for a moment, and soon recognized the writing. "It's Stan's writing."

"How can you tell? This isn't is usual writing."

"His writing hasn't changed much. He used to write me love notes with this exact style."

Kyle couldn't help but have a smile come across his face as he turned bright red. It was very obvious to the whole school that Kyle had developed a crush on Stan, he had noticed it as well, but kept it to himself. Kyle swore he was going to act like a lovesick school girl (or would that be school boy?) but manged to control it. Marjorine saw how happy Kyle was and wondered if she could feel that happy. She manged to finish her breakfast and headed to her locker.

_I just wish I had someone on Valentine's Day. I almost thought I was going to have someone that actually loved me. Oh well. _Marjorine thought as she opened up the locker only to find herself shocked at what she was seeing. In her locker was a plastic vase filled with red roses and next to it, a teddy bear with a heart in between it saying "I Love You." She soon noticed the bear was sitting on top of an envelope. She carefully pulled it out and opened it up. Written on stationary paper was-

_Dear Marjorine,_

_I don't know exactly where to start so I'll just say it. I'm sorry that I broke your heart. An angel such as yourself doesn't deserve such pain from a guy like me who is the exact opposite of you, a demon. It kills me knowing that I have hurt you so much. I wish I could take back what I did and prevent any pain that has happened. I will always love you more that you'll ever know. Without you, somehow, my life feels like it isn't worth living anymore. Someone like you only comes once in a lifetime and you truly are a treasure to behold. I'm not good at saying sorry in person, so I hope this helps a bit. I would like to apologize to you in person if you would meet me at lunch behind the pillar? I hope one day that your heart will truly heal from the pain that I have caused you._

There was nothing written at the bottom. Marjorine suddenly felt tears run down her cheeks as she finished reading the letter. _He actually feels sorry for what he has done. _she thought as she put the letter inside a pocket in her guitar case. She left the roses in her locker for they would be safer there anyway.

The bell rang signaling it was the start of lunch. Marjorine had just grabbed her lunch and headed over to the pillar to see no one was there yet. She assumed he was still grabbing his lunch, so she sat at a table right next to it. She was eating her cheeseburger with her teddy bear sitting in her lap when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Wendy and Bebe.

"You sure you can do this?" Bebe asked.

Marjorine simply nodded her head.

"Whatever happens, we'll be over there, okay?" Wendy said as she pointed to an empty table.

"I know." Marjorine said as she threw the remains of her lunch away and sat back at the table. A few more minutes passed by when she noticed the sound of a lunch tray being placed on the table. She looked up to see Kenny looking at her.

"Hi Kenny."

"I see you got my note."

"Mhm."

"Buttercup, I come here to say I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I know you probably hate me, but if you have anything you wanna lash out on me, I deserve it." Kenny said with a sad tone.

Suddenly all the emotions from the entire time Kenny was dating Kyle came out of Marjorine in one big burst of tears. "How could you just go and date him like that? I thought you were in love in me!" she said in between sobs. "How could you break my heart like that?"

Kenny simply got up from the table and picked up Marjorine as she put her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She still went on crying for at least another ten minutes as Kenny stood there silent and rubbed her back. She had finally stopped crying while she tried to unlatch herself but Kenny, but he refused to let her let go.

"I'm sorry Buttercup. I was so stupid then, I wish I could turn back time." Kenny said as he got on both of his knees, now becoming shorter than Marjorine. "But I can't turn back time. But if you give me another chance, can make you feel like you're in heaven everyday, but only if you give me the chance."

Marjorine was shocked at what he had said. He really did feel sorry for what he did. _Should I risk having my heart broken again?_ she thought for a moment. _Maybe just one more chance is all he really needed. _she thought for saying her answer to Kenny. "I think I'll give you another chance."

After these words were spoken, Kenny grabbed Marjorine and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Hooray! Kenny and Marjorine are together and it's Valentine's Day! Kenny, you can be such a gentleman when you want to. One more chapter left to write!<em>

_Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Marjorine's POV_  
><em>

_I miss him so much. I wonder if he ever found what he truly needed? I hope he comes back soon, it's been 5 years too long. _I thought as I was now out of my memories and back in my room on my tour bus. I look at the clock. It reads 12:30am. I must have been in my memories for the last hour or so. I decide to go to bed since I'm gonna be visiting my parents in the morning anyway.

The next morning, my manger wakes me up and I put on a light blue dress and put my hair in my signature low ponytails. We both leave the tour bus and get into a taxi in order for the media not being able to bother us. The taxi pulls up to my parents house where my parents are waiting for me excited._  
><em>

"Marjorine! It's so good to see our celebrity daughter!" my mom cheers as she gives me a large hug.

"It's great to see you too Mama. Being on a tour seriously cuts into family time." I said with a giggle.

"I still can't believe you're one of the most popular country stars out there!" my dad exclaimed.

"Thanks to Kenny, he helped me go the distance!" I said with another smile.

"And I helped you land places to first start playing here in the small town of South Park." my manger replies.

"I know, Wendy. You knew all the best places for me to sing. You even helped Bebe." I said referring to Bebe who was now a professional dancer.

"And now we're all popular!" Wendy exclaimed as she was a singer too and usually was my opening act before I took the stage at my concerts.

"Why don't we go inside. I have some breakfast on the table." my mom said.

We all headed inside the house and made our way to the dining table. On the table, I noticed a letter on the table that was addressed to me. Very few people knew that I had lived here, so mail to me here was very rare. I picked it up and noticed there was no return address on it. I asked dad if he knew who the letter was.

"I haven't got a clue. Why don't you read it?" my dad suggested.

I open the envelope and read the letter:

_Buttercup_

_Guess who? I'm sure you're surprised to hear from me after all this time but I wanted to write to you since I knew you were going to at your parents while you moved to your next show in Denver! I can't believe you become the star you wanted to be back in high school! I've heard all your songs you have out so far and they really are great, just like you are beautiful! I'm glad you went out for your dreams, look where you're at now! In case you didn't notice, there's also a flash drive in the envelope, I made a video for you. I'm going to attend your Denver show to see you in action! I can't wait to see you up there singing!_

_ XOXO Kenny_

"Kenny actually wrote back to you after all this time?" Wendy said shocked.

"At least he hasn't forgotten about me." I said as I pull out a purple flash drive from the envelope. "Can I use your computer, Mama? I wanna see this video Kenny made."

"Sure." my mom says as she walks over to the family computer and plugs it in. She puts the flash drive and opens it up to see the only thing on there is a video. "Are you ready for this?"

I let out a sigh of nervousness. "I'm ready." My mom clicks on the file and Windows Media Player starts up. The video shows Kenny sitting in an apartment with a guitar next to him.

"Hey Buttercup! I hope you got this video! I'm sure you're manager and parents are going to be watching as well, which is perfect for me. Anyway, I wrote a song about you and wanted you to hear it. I hope I can play it in person for you soon! I'm sure you'll love this song as much as I do." Kenny said as he picked up the guitar and began singing the song _She's Everything._

The song came to an end and Kenny waved bye and said he hope to see me soon. The video ended and I felt that same feeling I had when Kenny first wrote me that love letter as my secret admirer.

I spent the rest of the day with my parents while Wendy went out to visit some of her old friends that still lived here in South Park. Two days later, we arrived in Denver as my concert was that night. I was nervous as Kenny would be there tonight and worried that I might mess up in front of him. I quickly shook off the negative feeling and decided to practice the song I was going to sing for him that night.

A few hours later I was singing in front of the audience and the concert was ending. I wanted to play one more song.

"Thank you so much guys! I have one more song here I'd like to sing for someone who has always made me felt like I'm their entire world and he still thinks I'm their entire world. Kenny, _You're Still The One." _I say as the music beings to play and I sing my song.

The concert finally ends and I head back to my room on the bus. I flop myself onto the bed and begin to think about Kenny once again. I wish I could have seen his face in the audience, but they're was so many, I couldn't see him in the crowd. A few minutes go by when I hear Wendy knock on my door saying someone was here to see me. I opened the door and walk to the main area of the bus to see a tall blonde blue eyed man sitting on the couch. My heart begins racing as I know quickly who it is.

"Are you going to stand there or come over here, Buttercup?" he smiles at me as he gets up and I jump into his arms.

"I've missed you Kenny. I thought you'd never come back." I say with tears running down my cheeks.

"I've missed you and this time, I shall never leave you again." he said as he put me down and grabbed his guitar. He soon began singing _She's Everything _to me. That song should really be changed to _He's _everything.

* * *

><p><em>That's the final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story of mine!<em>

_Review please!_


End file.
